PerseveranceSummon
by SuperTheDoodle
Summary: I am Sebastian, a hero in training. My parents died a year ago and I will become great heroes like them. It's just there are several obstacles in the way like how i go OCD over training or how I can't seem to shut my mouth when I need to or the biggest one of all... liking Ashido. OC x Ashido
1. Chapter 1

Alarm clock why don't you just shut up? Sometimes I really hate that alarm clock app I downloaded on to my phone so I can actually wake up on time. Or maybe it's just that I shouldn't have been practicing my hand-to-hand combat skills from 5 PM to 12 PM.

Forcing myself to wake up from training, I swung over to the side of my bed that wasn't against the wall and stepped down on my cold, hard wood floor. I wince from the cold but I persevere to the bathroom and look at my self in the mirror after taking a well-deserved shower

I have black, short, and curly hair with my right eye being a deep brown and my left eye an emerald green both bloodshot from crying. I have a tan from training outside and am wearing a white T-shirt with black sweatpants with my face being in a "resting bitch face" type of deal. I am tall at the age of fifteen, about five nine and a half. And if it's not clear, I am a boy.

All in all I look like someone beat me up emotionally yesterday. Which my best friend had done. Thank you Aime, for fucking me up verbally. I'll be here all week so that people can tell me they only became my friend out of pity when my parents died a year ago.

Okay, calm down Sebastian, if you flip out in here you'll wreck the house. So get dressed then do some katana practice.

I head back to my room and get dressed in dark blue cargo shorts with a long sleeved white shirt and put on my glasses. the frame is a black outside white inside look that I think looks nice on me but that's my opinion. I walk out of my room, turn left and walk past the empty room that used to be my parents room.

I walk down stairs and into the kitchen and make breakfast, a healthy carrot, lettuce and kale smoothie mixed together in the blender with some scrambled eggs. It's pretty good. I forget my phone upstairs and I go back up to get it and it has a single message. "EVENTS- The Yuuei entrance exam is today at 9:30!" As soon as I see the word 'Yuuei' I grab my backpack and fill it with my necessary stuff. My phone, my glass water bottle, some snacks and my Ipod. What, music is the only thing that keeps me going sometimes.

As I dash off to Yuuei I wonder what time it is. It's 9:20 and in the brochure they told me they wouldn't let anyone in after 9:30. Then I realize my quirk is beginning to kick in. Or one of them. The quirk that I feel surging through my body is called 'perseverance' the quirk that enhances my body to the situation with the stronger my desire is for something. Like if I'm going to school it won't activate. But if I'm trying to get to a hero high school that's three miles from my house it boosts my leg strength to considerable rates so I might be able to make it in time.

 _"Mom, dad I promise I'll become a strong hero like you were" I say facing my mother and fathers grave stones, bawling, but no one there to hold me._

My memory of that appears and it only strengthens 'perseverance'. I begin hopping from building to building to get to Yuuei on time and quickly check how far Yuuei is. "Oh look it's right there and I'm going to crash into i-" I say to myself as my body rams into the building. I fall backwards leaving an imprint in the building and fall backwards 10 feet hitting the concrete hard.

I can tell today is going to be tough.

I walk through Yuuei and into what I think is a lecture hall full of kids applying to Yuuei where the hero Present Mic welcomes us the entrance exams and explains the process to us which I quickly absorb. Three types of 'villains', one worth one point one worth two points and one worth three points. I just need to know what to beat up and I'll be good. "Excuse me, may I ask a question?" Says this squar-ish kid in glasses who's two rowes higher than me.

"On the hand-out, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for such a top-tier national academy of Yuuei's caliber!" I hate this kid already and I've only heard him spoke three sentences. He seems like that stuck up rich kid kind of jerk and I hate those type of people. He goes on about then turns to this poor kid who was just aweing over Present Mic and practically asks him "Why is trash like you here?!" Oh this bitch is **dead.** "Hey stuck-up? How about you stop being like a mom for a while?" The room erupts in fits of giggles. He just glares at me trying to scare me.

Present Mic tells us the fourth 'villain' is purely to screw us over if we're in a crowd. How nice of them?

We get dressed in track suits and pile up around the arena, which looks like a small city. I whisper my strategy to myself one more time "Get pumped up, rush in, beat up and/or kill villains then-" My train of thought goes to shit when I see this super cute girl. She has messy magenta hair and her skin is magenta too. She has horns on her head with black pupils and orange pupils. I stare at her so much I don't hear Present Mic scream "AND STAAAART!" Then I realize that I didn't pay attention to how much time he said there was and that I've wasted about 30 seconds. 'Perseverance' kicks in and I start punching, kicking, and annihalating the 'villains' that are robots not paying attention to their point values. I decide I need to be more efficient and I use my other quirk making the '1' sign with my pointer finger

 **"Summon 1- Katana!"**

I yell and my trusty katana appears in my right hand. You see, my other quirk is called 'summon'. I can summon things that I've touched and designated with a number. I just have to make the number with my fingers and say what number summon it is with what object it is and voila, I have that number summon. Thank you dad! My katana's blade is three and a half feet long with a seven inch handle and hand guard with the kanji for 'agony' on the left and 'death' on the right of the blade. It was a gift for my eleventh birthday. Come on Sebastian, time to slash some robots and not cry over your parents!

I begin mercilessly slashing robots in half with my very sharp and definitely deadly weapon. My two quirks go very well together in times like this. "Or maybe" I think, "It's just one quirk I don't fully understand." Because I had heard of the "oh this quirk can freeze anything" but really it's 'this quirk can freeze the moisture in the air" kind of thing. Then I see three robots grouped together attacking someone. I run over to see it's the girl I stared at from the beginning and she looks like she needs a lot of help. I see her dodge a robot's laser and throw a liquid at it. What is that stuff, acid? Yup Sebastian because she has an acid qui-. Oh. It's dissolving. After my shock ends I see one of the robots about to strike her from behind and I leap in to action, slicing it vertically in half. She gives me a grateful look and throws acid at the last one. "Thanks for helping me out there!" she says cheerfully. Ok Sebastian, just say your welcome and your golden

"Your welcome!"

Yes Sebastian, you did it! Wait why is your mouth still moving?!

"H-how about we meet up after this and h-hang out!" I barely manage to say. God damnit human nature! Just because I lost a friend yesterday doesn't mean I need new friends that I have a crush on now! Plus, she'll probably say no!

"That would be great! And by the way, my name is Ashido!"

Before I can register what she said she creates a trail of acid and slides on it to more robots. Holy shit, I just asked out a girl in a situation where I could possibly die. "THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!" I yell after Ashido.

Quickly, three minutes pass by and I estimate I've sliced and punched about 43 of the faux villains when I see the fourth type of robot. It's a robot that's taller than the four story buildings hear and I actually think I have a challenge upon me. Then I remember it's worth no points and I begin to scurry along with all the other examinees when I see a girl with brown hair stuck underneath some rubel. I swear and sprint towards her, the fourth kind stomping its way closer. Just as I get on a knee to help her I see the boy who got bullied by stuck-up jump the robots height and punch it in the 'face'. Even with 'perseverance' I couldn't jump that high because the buildings I was jumping today were one story and this kid jumped at least _six stories_!

Then I see him fall with his legs and the arm he punched the robot with moving unnaturally and he screaming "I'M FALLING!" I drop my katana on the cement floor. 'Perseverance' I hope you want to save this kid as bad as I do right know because I've never felt an urge this strong in my life. "I won't let you die, dude!" I scream at him as I jump to catch him, 'perseverance' empowering me.

 **Hey guys it's me superthedoodle and I'm here to say to leave any reviews and if you're gonna do em I prefer constructive criticism ones!**


	2. Pain and nightmares

As I jump up to catch Robot-buster(that's what I'm calling him for now) I realize something. How the hell am I supposed to catch him when he's below me? I quickly realize that I've made a mistake in the power of the jump I made and am now facing another problem. I am three stories in the air, Robot-buster is going to fall to his death _and_ I'm going to hit a building straight-on.

I watch as Robot -buster falls in horror and as he's about to fall the brown haired girl is... floating on a piece of wreckage?! Then, she slaps him in the face and he's floating! Then he drops a much more safe five feet and the girl loses her floaty powers along with her lunch. 'At least that kid is sa-' the thought being interrupted as my face crashes into a cement wall of a building. My face feels like it's on fire as I fall, still sometimes skidding against the building painfully. I quickly think of a way out of this as my body is being ravaged by this stupid wall!

Finally, I right myself and land on my left foot at the last moment. Unfortunately, I hear a crack. Oh, that was my left foot being unnaturally bended to the inside of my legs painfully. I fall forwards and land on my face, which is already bloody and bruised from playing _Whack-a-mole_ with the building wall. I breathe heavily, dealing with the consequences of not controlling 'perseverance' correctly. I think I hear Present Mic screaming "THE TEST IS OVER!" But I'm not to sure because I'm pratty massed ap. Sea, I cant even thenk rite. Im ganno go ta bed. Nighty night magenta gurl whos renning over her.

I wake up and find myself in a bed, but not just any bed, my bed. How am I back home? I'm pretty sure I didn't sleep walk with a concussion(at least I think that's what happened). Then I remember I asked Ashido to hang out after the exam and I nearly have a heart attack. Was the magenta girl Ashido? It sucks that I missed hanging out with her but right now I need to see how bad my foot is. I lift up the covers and see that my foot is messe- wait it's healed?! Ok this is freaky but I don't care. Sebastian is back in action!

I walk down stairs in to my kitchen feeling hungry seeing that it's dark out and no one other than Ashido is sleeping in a chair at the kitchen table. I nearly die of fright. I tap her shoulder to wake her up than ask "How did you get into my house again? Also how do you know where I live?" I ask still in shock.

"One of your neighbors who take the exam with us gave me directions to your house."

"I hardly come outside though. What did they look like"

"They had brown eyes and was muttering it in there sleep. I figured it was the least I could do since you helped me out back there."

"Oh... thanks."

That just leaves how she got in here.

"How did you get in?"

"I saw the key under the rug." I groan knowing that I should hide the spare key in a much better place than under the 'WELCOME!' rug. "Do you know how I went from jacked up to back in action?" I ask. "The school nurse has a quirk that speeds up the bodies healing process." She happily replies. Oh she's so cute

"Hey Ashido, shouldn't you be at your house at this time of night?"

"Oh, I guess your right. See you tomorrow!" Ashido tiredly gets up and walks through my living room to my door. I feel kind of bad just kicking her out but she did technically break in to my house. I make a split-second decision and ask "You want me to walk you home? Maybe you could even stay here for the night?" Sometimes I _really_ hate when my mouth won't shut up. "Nah, I'll be fine. I live three blocks down!"

So, this girl lives three blocks away and I notice her right before the entrance exam to a hero school. I have the worst timing, including when I hit wall's two times today. "Oh yeah I left my phone number on the table. Call me tomorrow so we can plan something! Bye!" She waves then steps out the door and closes it.

I've had a day full of broken bones, promises to dead people and Ashido. I don't even feel hungry now. I just feel really tired and excited to hang out with Ashido and nervous if I didn't make it in! So I go through my living room and down in to the basement which me and... my parents built the training room.

The training room is just what it sounds like. It has two punching bags, bamboo slices that you can slice and fake dummies. It's actually a pretty spacious room so that we... I could get new things if I needed it. I practice for about an hour on katana slices and were the punches are most effective(solar plexis, neck, private parts). Then I head upstairs and check the time on my phone. 11:43 PM.

I put on a baggy white T-shirt with sweatpants and sleep embraces me. At least it does until I have the nightmare. Now I'm just in the dark where there is nothing but black floor. I walk towards no where and suddenly... Mom comes out of the floor. "Sebastian, why didn't you love us?" She says in a raspy voice. I don't look at her. I just curl up in a ball.

"Did you hear what happened to our bodies on the news? Our eyes were crushed, our brains were mush. Your father even choked on his own blood!" I curl up into a ball. Just make it go away God! Please, anything but this torture! Then she grabs my chin and I open my eyes to see my mother's body. Bruised and battered after a fight with a man who looked like a crow.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I wake up, screaming in agony from the nightmare. I start crying. I'm fifteen and my parents died two years ago! So why are they still haunting me? I didn't do anything wrong, right? RIGHT?! I breathe heavily tears silently streaming down my face. I use my phone and blare EDM(electronic dance music) out of it while I try to get myself together. It calms me.

I hope today won't be ruined because of my parents. Again.

 **Sorry for making you wait so long for the new chapter guys, it's just that I try to edit, storyboard and write all at once. Usually, it doesn't work out well. I'm trying to do a manga style release where you do three chapters every week then take a week to think. Again, please review with constructive criticism!**


	3. I screw up

After I managed to get over my dream with DIY music therapy, I force my self to get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. Did I mention I look like I just saw my puppy get shot? If not that's what I look like. My curls are matted from my head being on the pillow and there are signs of tears streaming down my face. I seriously consider seeing a therapist today but remember my plans with a certain acid girl.

I grab my phone from my bedroom then stumble downstairs and nearly fall over as I sit down and grab the number Ashido left me. I dial the number and hesitantly press call. After a few seconds of my phone ringing I hear a familiar voice. "Hi, who is this?"

"Hey Ashido, it's Sebastian!" I answer enthusiastically. Though it's not how I feel right now

"Hey Sebastian! What do you want to do?" What do I want to do other than cry right now? Hmmmm?

"Maybe we could to that ramen restaurant for lunch?" Ah, Sonbu's. My favorite restaurant. They had the best ramen with some good dango and tsukune, **(a kind of chicken meatball)**. "Oh, you mean Sonbu's? That sounds great! How about we meet there at 11:30?"

"That works out well for me!" I reply. "Alright! bye then!" I say goodbye too then end the call. Sonbu's was were my family went to eat a lot of times because I figured out something when I was talking to Ashido. _I can't let my parents ghost me forever._ I have to let go of that pain that day when I found out they were dead. They were hereos, and they went down fighting.

Ok, enough being depressing! I'm going on a date with Ashi-chan and I have to look my best! I realize I just called her Ashi-chan but I don't care. Alright, step one: take a shower!

;)

At the designated time of out date(I'm on a date!) I make it to Sonbu's and a minute later Ashi-chan arrives. Ok, what do I say? Do I say "Hi!" or "Hey beautiful" or "You look great 'Bastian!".

Wait what was that last one? Oh she just said hi and called me 'Bastian. Oh my God. she gave me a _nickname_.

"Earth to 'Bastian? You there?" Ashido is waving her hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry Ashi-chan, just thinking about something." I called her Ashi-chan. _oh no_. What have I done! I'm getting too friendly too fast! "Come on, let's go get our table!" _phew._ She either didn't notice or didn't care. Probably the former.

We sat down in Sonbu's, looking at the menu of delicious dishes. "Hello, what would you like to order?" asks a waiter. That dude came out of no where. Or maybe that was just me looking(staring) at Ashi-chan. "I'd like chicken ramen, please!" She replies. I order the same as her. Like I said, their ramen is awesome. Or did I say that in my head?

After some small talk(which had nothing memorable, I will begrudingly admit) our ramen finally came. "Ah, Sebastian! I haven't seen you here since your parents... passed away." _Shit_. I hoped that the head cook, Sonbu himself, wouldn't bring us our food. And now Ashido knows my parents are dead. Just. _Fucking_. Great.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too, Mr. Sonbu" Trying pretty hard to not break down right there thinking of this morning's nightmares. 'Sebastian, you're in front of Ashi! BE A MAN!' I chant over and over in my head. "Please, enjoy your meal son." I turn to Ashi-chan hoping that she didn't just here about my parents but her face is downwards, so I can't see what her reaction is.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Her head shoots up and... oh god she looks pissed. Nice going self, nice. I decide to tell her the truth "I didn't want you to pity me, like my best... _friend_ , just friend. It was the only reason that he was friends with me in the first place, he felt bad for me... I just didn't want to have another petty friend! I like you and you seem pretty cool so I thought 'might as well try' and dear lord why am I talking so much!" I'm pretty sure there are some tears on my face by the time I'm done babbling. "You're still traumatized by it, aren't you. I heard your voice and you weren't faking it too well." Well shit, I lied to her _and_ pissed her off. I'm also making her cry.

Wait, _what?_!

Ashi-chan has a tear streaming down her cheek and more threatening to barrage her face. Y'know, I'm just gonna bail. I can't handle this. Nope, nope, nope. No, I can't bail on Ashi! AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Just decide mind!

 **Author's note: So sorry this chapter took long to come out, it's just I had some major writer's block. I've also set up a cliff hanger. Sorry to be not sorry about that**


End file.
